Redemption of a Fallen Angel
by Sergent Lightning Farron
Summary: Maria, a former Genoside Angel and Jo's rival retells the story of thier fateful battle. Sience then, she survived Glenfords attack and some time has passed. She takes Jo's advice and starts a new life. But can this former Angel of Death truly redeam hers
1. Chapter 1

My name is Maria. I am a genoside angel. At the time..my mission was to capture Jo for my boss, Glenford.

As far as I could remember, I had been trained for combat and trained to kill.

i do not care about simple, human lives. All humans are my prey. All that lives must be eliminated.

It does not matter who you are. stand in my way and you die.

But over time, I came to a relization.

why am I doing this?

why do I kill and why do i know nothing but killing?

When I met her...Jo..all I cared about was destroying her and fulfilling my mission. i matched her in strength and power.

She was a worth opponenet indeed.

but at long last i was able to overpower her...

... They took Jo to a secreat Hinodea pharmacudicals lab and turned her into a specimen. I overheard one of the scientists state that they wanted to draw out her secreat abilities.

But Why?

what was thier purpose in doing so?

I could not allow that to happen. As far as i was concerned...i wanted to be the one to kill Jo.

I became angry just then. but then I decided to turn my attention elsewhere.

They had Jo's little sidekick in thier custody. I learned through monitoring her prison that her name was Meg.

For some odd reason I began To take a strange liking to her. I felt something i had never felt before. a strange desire overtook me.

So i decided I would need to get to her.

After Sei left..I decided to pay her a visit.

when i felt sure that no one would interfere..i entered the cell.

Meg had a shocked look on her face. but that quickly subsided. She mistook me for a prisoner and then she rambled on and on about Jo.

For some reason that annoyed me.

So i managed to shut her up by capturing her. I told her that I was Maria..and that I would save her.

And I planned on keeping that promise by planning to kill Jo. But I would do it where no one could stop me.

i knew only one sutible place for combat..Moonbase.

It was here I would make sure Jo met her demise at my hands...

I kidnapped her and I escaped. None persued me. They knew that if they had..I would make short work of them.

Jo would die..that i was certain of..

And then i , Maria..will be the strongest once again.

And Meg would belong to me..  
first chapter up. this fic is loosely based on the events from episode 23 but told from maria's point of view. this is the first time i used a first person narrative fic. will update. please review. 


	2. Chapter 2

When we arrived at the Moonbase...I made sure that Jo was in a different sector from me.  
I had currently positioned myself on the deck of the ship. From there, I activated the Mecha onboard via a hidden glowing brain.

That was another ability I possessed. i could communicate directly with the brain. I gave the Mecha the command to play with Jo.

When Jo came to her senses at last, I made my contact. We exchanged words and conversed. I told Jo that she would die here and that Meg would obey me and not her. As i expected, she set off to look for me.

Of course, my mechas bloked her at every turn. She was forced to unlease all of her energy and genetic abilities.

That was my plan of course..by forcing her to fight constantly..I was certain that she would unleash her true power.

That way, our final battle would commence without any of us being restricted by our abilities. We could go at it using our true strenghts.

In the meantime..I played with Meg for awhile. But things didn't go as I planned. Meg was defyent and would not cooperate with me. So I told her that she was of no use to me anymore. Once I delt with Jo..she was next.

Just to be sure Meg wouldn't interfere, i stunned her and told her to stay put like a good girl. I even laughed to emphasize my point.

Using our link as a sort of tracking device..I managed to finally confront Jo. And this time..I would make sure to end her life..

But something was wrong.

Why couldn't i easily overpower her? This made no sense to me. At first it seemed that i was getting the upperhand.  
then Jo was. After a while..we were both weakened. i realized both she and I hadd lost the will to fight.

why?

I decided to ask Jo that question. I told her that I didn't understand any of this. I also stated that i couldn't comprehend not fighting.

To me, all I understood was fighting. That was basically my life as well as hers.

Although she was weak..She spoke to me in a very weak voice..but somehow I could make out the words.

"Live your own life..and you will find the answers."

"Live my own life?" But how?

After that fight..I returned with Jo. Jo had blacked out. when Meg saw me..she freaked out a bit. but i assured her Jo was fine.

At that moment..Glenford sent a Mecha army after me. He was furious that i defyed his orders. He wanted me to return to Zero for a reprogram.

But i understood his game. And I understood what Jo was trying to tell me. This was my chance.  
i told Glenford that I was no longer a part of his program. in response her sent his Mechs and told me i'd die here.  
Before I engaged them in combat..I told Meg to escape with Jo. Meg complied and jumped into the ocean.

Then I iniciated my attack. I managed to smash one. But the others attacked before I had a chance. I was literarly being shot to death. And my Mech had been destroyed.

But somehow..I managed to get away. Somehow..I survived..Albiet the fact that I was on the verge of death..

who had saved me?...

And why had they...

I also wondered if Jo and Meg had gotten away safely...

Chapter 2 complete.so Maria survived. but who did save her.  
find out next. 


	3. Chapter 3

It seemed like many hours had passed. WhenI finally awoke...I realized thatI was somewhere..somewhere unfamiliar to me.

A quick analysis of my surrounding revealed to me thatI was in a room at a hospital. I also noticed that I was hooked up to some equipment. Had my injuries been that bad?

Trust me..none of this made since. was it possible I ended up in the middle of nowhere? Drifting around with my injuries draining me.?

No, i refused to believe it. Someone had rescued me. I knew this because two young girls walked into my room and sat on a few chairs nearby.

The older one spoke to me.

"Awake already? I'm surprised. What with those injuries and all. You were nearly dead by the time the ambulence came. Of course you were lucky my sister and I came by. By the way..who are you. My names Kiran." She motioned to the younger girl."And this is my younger sister Saran."

The younger girl nodded silently.

"So, do you remember how you got here.?" Saran asked me.

Ishook my head. "No..in fact...I don't remember anything afterI escaped."

"Is that so.?" Kiran stared at mewith curiosity. "Do you even remember your name?"

"Yes..my name is Maria..."

"Maria. that's a nice name." Saran gave me a smile. "So, do you have a family ?" Someone you care about..."

Someone i cared about.? What did that mean?

Kiran noticed my confused expresion. "ya know, likea friend, sister, anyone. When we found you you were delarious. you muttered something about Jo and another person named Meg. I'll bet ya they are very importaint people to you."

Jo and Meg?..I thought about it for a moment. All my life I never cared about anyone. But myself. In a way..they were importaint. Jo had taught me the meaning of true freedom. She understood me more then I understood myself. I realized that they were still out there...somewhere. In a way i could sense they were still alive. i needed to get out of here and find them.

"Yes Kiran, Saran, Jo and Meg are special people to me. They taught me how to have a life of my own...but..I don't understand...nothing makes sense to me.."

Kiran and Saran talked quietly to themselves.I was sure that they were talking about me. Maybe I shouldn't have acted so foolishly.

After a few moments, Kiran turned to me again.

"I understand how you feel. Nothing makes sense anymore.When you take life for granted, you end up not knowing where to go."

"Maria, would you like us to show you how it is to be free? To live a life of your own. I'm sure your friendsJo and Meg would wish it for you."

Saran nodded. "As soon as you heal up..we'll take you under our wing and help you set out life in the right direction. I'm sure you'll learn alot from us. My sis and i have been alone for a long time sience RAPT killed our family and we've been doing great."

"You'd do that for me?" "That's very thoughtful of you. But i planned on locating my friends."

"We'll help you with that too Maria." Kiran nodded in agreement with Saran.

"Thank you.." was all I managed to say before I closed my eyes again. I was tired from all the events that occured. And I had not yet gained back my strength from my battle with Jo.

Saran and Kiran stayed with me overnight. I wasn't sure i enjoyed their company..but at least I wasn't alone.

Which made no sense because all my life i was alone. But i didn't care...

Or maybe..I did want Kiran and Saran with me. A feeling I cannot fully describe came over me. Is this what Jo had ment by having a life of my own?

Maybe...yes,..I understood now.

And I feltIcould trust Saran and Kiran They seemed sincrere..

But doubt began to cross my mind. Igot a strange feeling about them two. Almost as if they knew all about me and planned on using me..Like Glenford had done. It all seemed too convient...like it was planned..

I decided to play thier game for awhile. If they turned out to be liers or spies for Glenford..I would not hesistate to kill them. i will not forgive Zero for using me.

But if they trully are trust worthy..then they could lead me straight to Jo and Meg.

I will wait ...And I will learn.

I don't understand life as a normal person. After all I was trained as a weopon.

I would have to put my past behind me..and follow Jo's advice. I was prepared to start my new life..However..

Can I truly be like Jo?

or will it all end here?

Ibraced myself..and prepeared to face my destiny..

Maria is starting her new life. Will it last? Anhd are Kiran and Saran who they say they are?

find out next chap.


	4. Chapter 4

Two weeks later, Kiran, Saran, and I myself were finally allowed to leave the hospital.

Since then, I learned that RAPT now held Tokyo in its iron grasp.

(Damn you Glenford!) I thought harshly (Not only do you use Jo and Me, you use a whole country. If I find you,. You will die...)

At the time, that's what I wanted.

But as long as Kiran and Saran were with me, I began to forget …everything. All I cared about was my new friends…and my new life.

Yes…that was all that mattered now..

As time went on, I did not realize it.. Kiran and Saran were not exactly..human in a sense. They had given in to RAPT's control,. and had become monsters. Monsters I had the power to control.

But..I couldn't even use my abilities. They made sure of that. By using some power..they could use me. Put me under their control. By using their metal brains…Those cheaters!

I learned that Glenford had hired them. Somehow, he realized I wasn't dead at all.

I needed to get away from them. I needed to experience freedom for myself.

The freedom they showed me was not exactly as I envisioned it. All they did was treat me poorly and force me to kill..

Over and Over again.

This was not freedom. I cursed myself. Why had I given in to them?

Clearly I was growing soft. I was weakening..just like Jo was.

Why? I asked myself?

I had to escape. I needed to stop Glenford. And I needed to find Jo and Meg.

Later that night…I escaped out of a broken window. Lucky for me,..the two monsters had not returned.

Unless..this was a trap…Clearly if they left the window opened. It seemed a little too convenient….

"Going somewhere genocide angel?" Kiran sneered. "My My, aren't we bold." "isn't this what you wanted. I gave you what you wanted..and now you act disrespectful.."

Saran closed in on me from behind.

"You were a fool to trust us. We knew your secret. We planned this all along..to bring you back to your master."

I was right..I was setup. Now I had no choise but to eliminate them.

"Never..I will kill you here and now.." I poised myself to attack.

But they were faster..much faster then I expected. I had nowhere to run or hide. They mutated into hideous beasts , due to the effects of the metal brain.

I was done for. I was prepared to fight to the death if need be..

Just as Kiran and Saran lunged at me…I heard gunshots. Someone had found me. Those gun sounds were familiar ..

I turned..and stared into the stern face ..of ..Jo..

"Maria!" "So your still alive…"

I smiled.. "and so are you my friend…"

Ok Jo's back. The monsters attack. Maria and Jo finally join forces next chapter…and all hell is guaranteed to break loose…


	5. Chapter 5

Jo eyed Kiran and Saran with a cold look. I quicky stayed at Jo's side. I believed that now we stood a chance against them.

"So you bitches wanna go to Hell that badly. Why didn't you look up my number you freaks!"

Kiran growled. Saran leaped at Jo, claws bared. I punched Saran just before she clawed Jo across the chest. Kiran charge me from behind . But I was quicker.

"Jo! I called. "Don't get too excited ." "They are no ordinary Monsters."

Jo leaped off Saran's back and shot her in her side. After that she shot at Kiran's head.

But the shot missed. For once Jo missed her target.

"You aim is off Jo.." "How bad for you .."

Kiran grabbed Jo and tossed her away as easily as a rag doll. She smashed into a nearby building. I was on my own now..and for the first time I was scared. But at least Saran was out of the fight for now.

I growled ..My mark emerged . We Genoside angels are each marked with a special crest that only activates when our anger reaches its zenith. And mine had more then reached its zenith.

"How dare you hurt Jo?" "You made a foolish mistake!"

I went at them with everything I had.

Jo eventually came to a short while after I finished of Saran. She was the weak one..So it was easy to blow her brains out. Which is what I did. I know its sounds gross but it had to be done.

Yet I felt bad. Here I was killing the very people who made it possible for me to live. To exist. I tried not to let m emotions take over as I aimed at Kiran.

"Your sister is dead. It's time for you to join her on the other side. Time for you to go to Hell where you belong."

But as usual I missed. Kiran was unusual for a Zero beast. Was this a new type of technology ZERO used. It seemed to make her nearly invinsible.

'Exactly..Kiran growled. "You cannot damage me with your puny powers or weapons."

'I am invinsible."

"That can't be.." Jo growled. Angrily she still attacked Kiran. But the battle was in Kiran's favor.

Jo was down and out..I was the last resort in order to stop her.

I steadied myself and waited …

Kiran thrusted her sharp claws and pounced. I got slashed up pretty good. I was no match for her.

But I would not yield ..I refused to end up near dead again.

Jo revived a bit and pointed her guns at the back of Kiran's head.

"Back off and eat this!"

'Let Maria go..or else I'll blow your guts out."

Kiran had no time to respond..Jo finished her off. Very mercilessly I may add.

Jo and I ..we made a great team.

After the assult I told Jo all the events leading up to this fateful encounter.

But it wasn't over yet.

For some reason Kiran was not dead. Even after Jo did what she did. The metal brain formed a new type of beast.

"Impossible" I muttered.

"What the hell.."Jo stammered.

Trust me this battle was not over yet..

(Yes I finally updated yea!)


	6. Chapter 6

The brain morphed into a sort of dragon-like creature with lifeless eyes. It also greatly resembeled a type of multiheaded lizard.

Jo and I stared at Kiran in shock. I knew from experience that the neuronic brain did not have the capabilities to revive after it was destroyed.

"Jo ..how could this be? Do you think maybe you and I were wrong about our former master's plans? Glenford couldn't have experimented on her. I think this is the work of someone else."

Jo nodded in agreement. "Yeah..I know that…"

Kiran's voice growled out from all the heads.

"Surprised you didn't I?" "Glenford isn't the one that did this to me. In fact..this is my true form. Me and Saran did not live as humans. We come from.."

"Hell itself.." Jo finished . " I kinda figured that out." She yawned. "But your still not a challenge."

Kiran spoke again.

"We mearly agreed to be a part of RAPT and Hinode's plan in the hopes of obtaining human form. But our target wasn't all of humanity. We were beaten before..by your friend ..your friend Maria that is."

"We mearly were reborn a humans. But RAPT turned us into monsters."

Jo turned to me…

"So you beat her before…"

I nodded

"But that was when I too was a full human…before I became a Geneoside angel like you.."

I raised my guns.

"As you say Jo..Now we fight…"

Jo agreed. Together we fired on Kiran . I was sure we could win using all our means..

But I was gravely mistaken. Just before we were about to win..Kiran vanished.

"She got away.." "Great"stated Jo.

I stayed with Jo for a while. We needed to find out how we planned to take down Kiran and stop Glenford at the same time.

We discussed many options. In the end..we knew what we had to do..

We needed to gun down the heart of the matter..Im this case..It means we would have to confront Glenford.

Jo informed me that she would take careof things for now. I nodded and we set off.

There seemed to be no trace of Kiran. But I knew it wouldn't last long.

She was out there somewhere..planning her next move.

Using my ability to link to the metal brain I was able to track her down.

To my horror she was headed in Meg's general direction…Near the Red sea beach.

I hurridly followed her. I owed Jo for all she did for me..

This time ..I would be the one to save Meg..Just as I vowed to do a short time ago.

I hope I would make it in time.."

I love suspence don't you .to be continued..


	7. Chapter 7

(Sorry if I haven't updated my story. I had much to do this year. Sorry for the late update.Here's the long overdue chapter)

Chapter 7:

I swiftly tracked Kiran to the beach. She had Meg pinned down to the ground and started to move in for the kill.

"Someone..Jo..anyone..help meeee!!"

Hearing Meg's paniced plea..I reached Kiran and shot one of her heads. Doing this..I was able to divert her attention away from Meg.

"So you found me..you never learn.." Kiran growled. "You can't win Maria..Accept your fate and die again.."

"Not likely…I won't die..again."

Although she was injured..Meg stared at me in shock and disbelief.

"Maria..you survived?"

"No time to explain now.." I said, as I fought of Kiran the best that I could.

"Foolish.."

She used her other heads to bite at me. But I shot each in the mouth. I then slammed my fist into her face and sent her towards the sea itself.

"Die!!!"

I'll admit I went a little crazy. And I wasn't able to fend her off with my injuries. I had to buy Meg more time to escape.

Meg just held her ground and gripped her gun tightly. She shot a Kiran Multiple times and then ran. Kiran tossed me aside and I was outmatched. She then gave chase to Meg.

"Meg..what are you doing..stop playing around.." I stammered

I saw Jo out of the corner of my eye. I realized this was all Jo's plan. Jo wanted Kiran to pursue Meg to a nearby Cliffside building. I'm guessing that Jo figured that she'd take a fatal fall over the edge.

But Kiran knew better.

"A trap? Cleaver Jo..very cleaver..but it's useless to try.."

"Wasn't' trying."

Jo appeared out of nowhere and shot her almost through the heart again.

"Damn..your good mortal..however.."

The monster grabbed Meg and she screamed.

"Jooooooo!!" "Mariaaaaa!"

Jo looked angry

"I'm taking your little friend with me..she'll make a good meal..hahaha.."

Jo shot..but it was useless.

I consoled her the best that I could.

"Trust me..I won't let Meg get eaten. I'll save her..you need to recover."

"No.."

Before Jo could say anything more..I knocked her out. Then I took her guns with me and pursued Kiran.

This time, I would do the protecting…

Yes..I owed then one..for what they did for me.


End file.
